Kimi wa hitori janai
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Setelah lama tidak ikut bertanding,Shawn memberanikan diri untuk menendang bola lagi meski bayang-bayang Aiden  -adiknya yang sudah meninggal yang kini menjadi kepribadian gandanya- masih terus menghantuinya.


Title : Kimi wa hitori janai!

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : Inazuma Eleven (eps.59)

Characters : Shawn & Axel

Disclaimer : yang jelas, Inazuma Eleven bukan punyaku…hehe..

Summary : Setelah lama tidak ikut bertanding,Shawn memberanikan diri untuk menendang bola lagi meski bayang-bayang Aiden -adiknya yang sudah meninggal yang kini menjadi kepribadian gandanya- masih terus menghantuinya.

Warning : Shonen-ai !

**Kimi wa hitori janai!**

Malam hari di lapangan tempat kesebelasan Inazuma biasa latihan, anak laki-laki berambut perak itu meletakkan bola beberapa meter dari gawang. Shawn yang sudah lama tidak ikut bertanding karena bermasalah dengan kepribadian gandanya,memberanikan diri untuk menendang bola lagi meski bayang-bayang Aiden -adiknya yang sudah meninggal yang kini menjadi kepribadian gandanya- masih terus menghantuinya.

'Aku tidak boleh bergantung pada Aiden lagi! Aku harus bisa menendang bola dengan kekuatanku sendiri!' Shawn memantapkan hatinya.

"Badai Salju Eternal!" Shawn menendang bolanya sekuat tenaga, namun bola itu membentur tiang gawang. Rasa kecewa terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Bola yang gagal ia masukkan ke gawang menggelinding menjauhi gawang. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik menghentikan laju bola itu dengan kakinya.

"Axel!" Shawn terkejut melihat pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Ayo, latihan bersamaku!" ajak Axel sambil tersenyum.

Shawn mengangguk menerima ajakan Axel. Mereka pun mulai berlatih bersama. Axel merebut bola dari Shawn, namun sesaat kemudian Shawn berhasil merebutnya kembali dengan mudah. Axel terkejut melihat kemampuan Shawn menguasai bola. Sejak Axel kembali ke kesebelasan Inazuma, Shawn belum pernah beranjak dari bangku pemain cadangan karena takut menendang bola. Tapi kali ini Shawn bermain dengan sangat cantik sehingga membuat Axel mengakui kemampuan Shawn.

Tiba-tiba…

BRESSS….

Hujan turun dengan lebat. Mereka berdua pun segera berteduh di bawah jembatan.

Hujan semakin deras, petir bergemuruh. Suara gemuruh petir itu mengejutkan Shawn dan membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Suara gemuruh itu terdengar seperti suara runtuhan salju di telinga Shawn. Runtuhan salju yang menewaskan keluarganya termasuk adiknya,Aiden.

"Shawn,kau kenapa?" Axel khawatir melihat keadaan Shawn.

"Takut…semua…akan menghilang!"

"Itu bukan runtuhan salju! Tidak akan ada yang menghilang!" Axel yang sudah mengetahui masa lalu Shawn berusaha menenangkan dengan memegangi bahunya, tapi tidak berhasil. Shawn masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku…takut sendiriaaan!" Shawn berteriak mengeluarkan ketakutannya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

GREB…

Tanpa pikir panjang Axel langsung menarik lengan Shawn dan memeluk tubuh anak laki-laki yang sedang gemetar ketakutan itu. Shawn terkejut, tapi tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena pikirannya masih kacau. Hanya menagis di pelukan Axel.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku dan juga teman-teman yang lain dari kesebalasan Inazuma. Kami semua tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Perlahan perkataan Axel membuat hati kecil Shawn merasa tenang. Shawn memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada Axel.

"Shawn?" Axel ingin memastikan keadaan Shawn karena tubuh mungil di pelukannya itu sudah tidak gemetaran lagi.

"Maaf Axel, tolong…biarkan aku begini sejenak…" kata Shawn perlahan dengan muka agak memerah.

Axel hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Shawn. Lalu mempererat pelukannya.

Hujan yang turun membuat malam itu terasa dingin. Tapi entah kenapa terasa hangat bagi Shawn. Ia seperti baru saja menemukan ketenangan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

NOTE : Waktu nonton Inazuma Eleven episode 59,tiba-tiba aku kepikiran buat nulis fanfic ini. Habisnya,di anime Axel malah meninggalkan Shawn sendirian dalam kondisi seperti itu…kan kasihan :'(

Komentar/ kritik/ saran?


End file.
